Life is Strange: Sadness After Death
by EvolvingExo
Summary: Max tries to save Chloe and all the good people of Arcadia Bay, but will it work?
1. Chapter 1

Life Is Strange: Sadness After Death

Previously On Life is Strange…

Chloe is dead and Arcadia Bay is saved. The funeral is over and Chloe's family is in despair. Max feels like it's all her fault and wants to fix it, but she doesn't have the picture of the butterfly anymore.

Chapter One: Despair

"I still wish I kept that butterfly picture," Max says looking at a picture of Chloe that Chloe's mom, Joyce, gave her. She wiped away any tears that fell from her face and put the picture back into her diary. She took out her phone and read a text that Warren sent her. Meet me at the science lab after school it read. So Max got up and grabbed the camera Chloe gave her before she rewound time and let her die. Once she got to the science lab, she noticed Warren had a picture in his hand.

"I found this picture in the hallway a couple of days ago. It looked like your photography so I picked it up," Warren said. It was the butterfly picture that she took the day of Chloe's death.

"Yes, that is a picture I took... I took it the day Chloe was shot," Max said looking at the picture. She started to tear up, suddenly she collapsed to the ground sadness taking her over. Warren walks over and puts his arm around her.

"It's ok, no one knew that Nathan was going to shoot her," Warren says trying to comfort her. I knew that it was going to happen, Max thought to herself. AFter a little while, Max got up and walked to her room. She closed the door and looked at the picture. She didn't concentrate on it yet because she didn't know if she wanted to go back yet. So she put the picture on her desk and went to bed. That's when the nightmare came.

"Max! Max! Save me Max, SAVE ME! AH!" Chloe screams before getting shot.

"You could've stopped me Max," Nathan says laughing while in the blood of Chloe.

"CHLOE!" Max screams waking up to the sound of her alarm clock and realized that it was just a dream. A really bad dream. She got out of bed and called Warren.

"Hey Max, what's up?" Warren answers.

"If you could go back in time and save your best friend, but destroy your home town would you?" Max asked quickly and straight to the point.

"That's a tough one. Let me think... Umm, I would save my best friend, but also warn the people of my town what was going to happen," Warren replies.

"Ok thanks, talk later," Max says hanging up and grabbing the picture. She headed to her photography class, which had a new teacher, Mr. Ronald.

"Good morning class, today we are going to be learning about how the camera was made," Mr. Ronald started. Max started to think about what would happen if she did save Chloe. She thought that if she did, all that would happen is that Chloe and her would be alive and that everyone else would be dead.

"Maybe I can warn them before it happens," Max thought out loud.

"Warn who about what?" Victoria asked so loudly that the whole class could hear. Everyone stopped listening to Mr. Ronald and looked at the two.

"None of your business Victoria," Max replied. Victoria kept blabbing on about how Max is just a crazy person, but she just ignored her. Once class was over, Max went to her dorm instead of her next class and started to focus on the picture.

"Come on Max, you can tell them all where to go," Max said, concentrating even harder. After a little while longer, Max's vision flashed and she was teleported back to the day Chloe died. She looked around the corner and noticed that Nathan didn't come in the room yet. So she got read to pull the fire alarm to stop him. She then ran outside and into the parking lot to see if Chloe was was in her truck. Luckily she was. "Chloe! I am so glad to see you," Max said walking up to her truck.

"Max?" Chloe says questionably.

"No time to explain Chloe. Just drive us to the lighthouse," Max replied hopping into Chloe's truck.

"No hello or how are you doing, just do this. All right madam, as you wish," Chloe said sarcastically and driving off. Once they got to the lighthouse, Chloe jumped out of the car first. "So, why here?" Chloe asked looking around.

"Ok I'll explain it, but it will take awhile," Max said, starting to explain everything. Chloe sat down on the bench, ready to listen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Something's Fishy

"Hold on, let me get this straight," Chloe started, "you're trying to tell me that you can change the future by changing the past and that I died to save Arcadia Bay!?"

"Yeah…. I know it sounds crazy but it's true…" Max replied, eyes getting glossy. "I didn't expect you to believe me unless I proved it…"

"Then here, take my keys and rewind time to before I gave you them to prove it," Chloe responded dropping her trucks keys into Max's hands. Max held the keys tightly in one hand and held her other hand out. She then started to concentrate hardly to get ahold of space and time to rewind it. She felt everything zipping backwards and stopped rewinding time right before Chloe gave her the truck keys.

"Here are your keys madam," Max replied mocking Chloe from earlier.

"Hey how'd you…"

"You gave them to me and told me to rewind time and hand them back."

"Huh… ok. I believe you." Just then, Max passed out and awoke in a vision.

"Not this again," Max groaned as she walked towards the lighthouse. But instead of a giant storm destroying Arcadia Bay, she saw something worse. Something a lot worse.

"Max? Max!? Maaaaaxxxx!" Chloe yelled while shaking Max like crazy in an attempt to wake her. When Max awoke, all colour from her face vanished. "Whoa, you look like you've just saw Something that's Hella bad."

"I saw something a lot worse then what happened before… and it's not gonna be as easy to save everyone as I hoped it would," Max replied, putting her face into her hands.

"Max it'll be alright you'll figure this out. You wanna know how?" Chloe asked, "Because you're…. super Max!"

"Haha very funny… just because I can rewind time doesn't mean I'm a superhero Chloe," Max replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Alright alright sheesh… just trying to lighten the mood Judy Moody," Chloe replied.

"Now you're different than the Chloe who died for Arcadia Bay…" Max said, contemplating what she did differently to change what happened already to her before.

"Huh?" Chloe sighed confusedly.

"You're…. you're different… the way you act, the way you word things, Hell, even your style is different," Max said, finally noticing the different style of her best friend. Chloe's hair was dyed purple instead of blue, she had longer but not too much longer of hair, and was wearing a T-Shirt instead of a tank top.

"Well…. maybe there was something different that happened that changed something then."

"There has to be… I just… I can't think o…" that's when Max remembered what happened to the butterfly picture. "The picture… I-I…. I threw it into your grave…. how did Warren get it?"

"Wha-?"

"We haveta go to your house right now! I just hope nothing else has changed," Max cut Chloe off running towards her truck in hopes of Chloe's family being the same.


End file.
